


Faking It

by smilingsprout



Series: Dreamkkuno [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Hugs, Jealousy, M/M, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsprout/pseuds/smilingsprout
Summary: Dream wants to help Sykkuno. That guy is clearly struggling with the dating rumor between him and Corpse. So, he offers thebestsolution ever. Fake dating.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamkkuno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188311
Comments: 75
Kudos: 379





	1. Chapter 1

“Sykkuno, have you opened Twitter today?”

Sykkuno was playing his usual offline games, Bloons. Then, it was Rae who joined the Discord call, warning him to check twitter. Why? What happened?

“No one is streaming, right?” Rae asked everyone in the discord call and that just alarmed Sykkuno even more. Why??

He left Bloons for a minute, opened up Twitter and he was tagged a lot. 

“Oh, Jesus!” He was left speechless. What the heck??

“Someone edited a picture of you with someone who looks like Corpse at a cafe.” Leslie concluded the situation as she was just shocked.

“That’s crazy!! The picture looks really real.” Miyoung lost her words as well after that.

Honestly, Sykkuno doesn’t know what to feel about this. The picture is totally wrong. What the heck? Even if the picture was real, how could people tell that they are dating?

#CorpsekkunoAreDating

It had been trending on Twitter a lot and he saw a tweet from Corpse about it. Gosh, he was busy playing Bloons while all these had to be handled by Corpse alone.

“Corpse has been explaining and replying to really insane ideas about it, Sykkuno. You should jump in and address it as well,” Rae gave her a piece of advice.

She is right! He needs to do something about this.

“Er, can I excuse myself? I want to do something.”

Good thing, Leslie and Miyoung didn’t mind about it at all. Sykkuno left the call after a few words and jumped on Twitter. He started fidgeting with his hair. God, what should he do? What should he say? The case is pretty bad. He read Corpse’s tweet again.

Sykkuno laughed a little. This is too much to bear. 

CORPSE@CORPSE  
I’m not dating anyone.

Sykkuno took a deep breath. He needed to settle this but in a chill way. He started typing some words.

Sykkuno@Sykkuno  
OH JESUS! ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY??

Some people started replying and most of them were replying with memes, making him feel a lot better. Well, at least there were some people who weren’t taking it too seriously. But, there were also those who replied as if they knew exactly that he had dated Corpse Husband.

That’s crazy. Really crazy.

He just sighed. Maybe he should think of a better statement. Plus, he was too scared and awkward to interact with Corpse now and he knew that Corpse probably understood him. He spent his day, all hours, thinking in his living room. Then, he realised that he had a DM from Dream.

Oh! He immediately opened the text. Honestly, he likes Dream a lot. He is one of the best people to play with and this DM from him really caught him off guard. He started reading.

 **From Dream**  
Do you need any help?

Hmmm, what could possibly this green man do to help him? Very very suspiciously kind. Well, whatever, he just needed to reply kindly because Dream offered him help.

 **To Dream**  
Dream, do you know how to stop a dating rumor?  
Othewr than replying Oh Jesus of coures!

He ignored his typos. He was too busy to care about those little mistakes now. He saw Dream typing. Wow, that was fast. He read it really fast too!

Sykkuno took a look at Dream’s answer. Interesting answer. Except that it wouldn’t work for him. Well, he barely had a chance in his romance life, why would he even try that.

 **From Dream**  
Honestly, most people stop it by a real date.  
I mean, you can fake it tho :)

Sykkuno sighed. The way Dream offered was actually really risky and he didn’t want to risk it. However, he couldn’t deny it now that Dream had an idea. 

**To Dream**  
We-well, you know, no one is really into me for me to really start dating.  
And… there's no way someone would want to fake dating me.

Sykkuno tapped his chin, waiting for Dream's reply. It took him longer this time but Dream was really typing something. It was almost five minutes, Sykkuno waited until the end.

And, he gasped as soon as he saw the reply.

 **From Dream**  
I can help you :3

He started shaking out of nowhere. His heart pumped like crazy and he swore that his face became so hot that he turned red. He fidgeted with his hair before he typed again.

 **To Dream**  
You do-dont have to do that!

 **From Dream**  
Maybe I just want to help >_<

Flustered, yes he was. He always admired Dream's existence whenever they played together. He loved sticking with him. He was always comfortable with him. 

At this point, he felt so-

Honestly, he didn't know the words.

So, he just..

 **To Dream**  
:) If you don't mind then I'll be glad, Dream!

 **From Dream**  
:), Deal! Let me handle those for you!

What did he mean? Sykkuno couldn't sit still. What was Dream going to do? Then, his phone suddenly beeped. Oh no, it must be Dream.

"Oh Jesus, he's crazy!!" His voice raised a tone. He tapped the screen to read Dream's tweet.

**Jokes on all of you. @Sykkuno is my boyfriend. :)**

HE'S CRAZY!!!

He scrolled down. People were replying like crazy and people started tagging them as well.

 **fishy nuggets@bimbushore**  
D-D- DATING?????

 **sykkening@jjklsdf**  
@Sykkuno !!! EXPLAIN!!!!

 **karl too @honkkarl**  
WTF? @Sykkuno, GET AWAY FROM HIM!

 **BadBoyHalo @BadBoyHalo**  
0.0

 **George @GeorgeNotFound**  
??? 

**clippingcakes @justicewig**  
But you are verified now, Dream..

 **jumpingfunz @spikeholdfre**  
Wtf? We just got a huge rumor about Corpsekkuno and now Dream is claiming Sykkuno as his boyfriend. Sykkuno, is this true? WE NEED ANSWERS!!!

 **dreamkkuno @dreamkkunosss**  
YES IT'S HAPPENING!! OUR GREEN PALS!! 

Sykkuno took a deep breath. He needed to say something but he didn't want to make things worse as well. So, he just replied to Dream.

 **Sykkuno @Sykkuno**  
_Replying to Dream @Dream_  
<3

He didn't know why he was blushing too hard after that.

The bird app went crazy again.

His friends would probably attack him after this. Oh, they already were.

_________

 **hJune @h7une**  
Ben Jammin brothers are broken!! @Sykkuno is now taken by Mr. Speedrunner!

 **rae @Valkyrae**  
@Sykkuno !!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE BIRD APP?? 

Somehow, Sykkuno could hear her voice screaming towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

Twitter definitely blew up. It had been a few days since the breaking news and no one ever let it go yet. Of course, they wouldn't. They got shipped a lot, even more than how Corpsekkuno used to be. Well, definitely because they were 'official' lovers.

Their faking or acting had only been up on Twitter and whenever their friends asked them about it, they both decided to keep it a secret first. They did something really huge without really thinking of the outcome. Of course they needed to face some trouble. 

Sykkuno woke up earlier than he used to that morning. He had to join Corpse' lobby and everyone knew how he couldn't say no to that guy. He didn't know who would join the lobby though because no one really talked about it.

But, Sykkuno figured it out pretty soon as soon as he saw everyone on the call. He joined in, stayed quiet because some people were talking.

"Are you seriously dating Sykkuno, Dream?" It was a question from Corpse. Sykkuno immediately muted the conversation for his stream viewers and lurked into the call himself. Neither of them were streaming so Sykkuno was not really worried since other people hadn't joined yet.

"Yeah.. I am." Dream's answer was soft and somehow, it managed to make Sykkuno feel ticklish in his heart. 

It was an awkward silence for a really long moment. So, Sykkuno thought it would be best for him to jump in now.

"Hey guys?" He greeted and his greeting sounded more awkward than it should.

"Hey Sykkuno!!" Dream sounded so happy and his voice soft, really comforting.

"Hey Sy.."

Corpse sounded different. He sounded off.

"You guys ready to play some Among Us?" He began with his usual phrase, just to not make anything awkward. 

"Yes, babe." 

That came out of nowhere. Usually, it would be Edison saying that. But, Edison wasn't even in the lobby. It was Dream.

He gulped, his eyes shaking. He cleared his throat, felt a little nervous now that he knew 50k people were watching them through his stream. Good thing he muted the conversation for the viewers.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, Toast made a new lobby because this one doesn't work with the proximity." Dream answered for him, his voice still soft and full of affection, if Sykkuno was about to define the tone.

Oh, so, why were they still here then? He knew something smells fishy between these two so he just left the lobby and joined the new one. He turned off Discord's call and joined the proximity. 

"Taken man has joined!!" Peter announced that way too happily. 

There were Peter, Rae, Ludwig, Tina, Poki, 5up, and Brooke in the lobby. Huh, this was going to be tough for him to bear.

"SYKKUNO! WE ARE DONE PROFESSIONALLY AND ROMANTICALLY!!" Ludwig screamed that out.

He started laughing. Ludwig is such a funny guy. "What do you mean, Ludwig? We are done?" Sykkuno was memeing, basically sounding like he was sad about it but he wasn't.

"Dream and Sykkuno, who would have seen that coming?" Tina said with the most melodic tone ever. 

"They sus but it's okay, they are cute." Poki gave her opinion.

Sykkuno chuckled. He went to the customization and chose to use Dream's face mask as his character skin. Then, Dream joined. Followed by Corpse.

"Look, Dream. I'm wearing your mask." He went to Dream's character, turning around him.

"Oh, good. I'll wear yours." Dream went to the computer and wore his scarf with the sprout.

Almost everyone in the lobby started awwing.

"Love is blooming. We can't help it." Rae sounded like she was so done with it. Almost like a dying sound somehow.

"I still can't accept the fact that the two of you went with it secretly before. That's just so cute." Brooke suddenly ran around the two of them. 

People started running around them, with Brooke as the lead.

"Let's shower them with flowers, to officiate them as a couple." Tina started the lead, followed by everyone else from behind. Well, except for one person which was Corpse. He was at his usual corner, probably lurking.

Sykkuno couldn't help but smile. This was supposed to be fake but his heart was beating too hard that he started wondering what was his deal with Dream. Did he start falling already?

The only thing he really wondered about was… Was Dream feeling the same thing? Or, was he not?

They were playing modded Among Us by Otto. Such a talented young guy. They started with Skeld, as usual. Then, when his role showed up, he got Jester.

Oh, he sucks at this. Well, he made a decision to stick by Sykkuno since that guy is suspicious all the time. He ran around and saw Corpse talking with Sykkuno at weapons. 

"Hey there." He greeted, inching closer to Sykkuno because that's what he was supposed to do since they were boyfriends. 

"Hey man." Corpse answered him and slashed him right away. He died and he was so shocked that he started screaming before he wheezed in laughter. He watched Sykkuno's character who definitely froze in shock.

Dream immediately jumped into Sykkuno's stream and watched his reaction. Sykkuno was really shocked. He screamed so loud and after a few seconds of panicking, he finally reported his body.

Interesting, would Sykkuno tell on Corpse after he murdered his own 'boyfriend'?

"Ooh, Sykkuno is reporting his lover's body." 5up said, his voice kind of low but there was a chuckle at the end of his voice.

"What happened to your green babe, Sykkuno? There's always another green." Ludwig said, with the most scammer voice ever.

Dream chuckled. Ludwig is so funny.

"Err, well you know.. Err.."

"What happened, Sykkuno?" Toast urged an answer from him.

Honestly, he didn't like the idea that it took Sykkuno so long to even speak out about it. He really did simp for Corpse, huh?

"Well, I was chilling with Corpse at weapons and then.. Dream.. he fell over."

"Sykkuno..." It was a serious tone from Rae. "Are you seriously simping for Corpse even though your boyfriend was killed by him?" 

Sykkuno started panicking again. "Err.. no.. err.."

"I'll vote for you. Just because you betrayed Dream."

"GUYS???? IT'S CORPSE!! IT'S CORPSE!! I didn't want to rat him out you know..."

_Sykkuno was ejected..._

"Hmm.. what was that?" Dream asked, mostly teasing even though deep inside he wondered. There was absolutely nothing between them but he started feeling like they were real. 

"Sorry, Dream. I'll hunt Corpse for you." 

Sykkuno went to Corpse and Dream followed from behind. They moved faster now that they were both ghosts.

"Hunt him, Sykkuno. Hunt him. Say to him that you belong to me now." He cheered from the back while Sykkuno repeated what he said awkwardly. 

Corpse was laughing while panicking with heavy breathing. The usual gasping Corpse.

Dream typed in the dead chat. 

_ILY <3_

"Sykkuno, check the dead chat." Dream said that and immediately ran away from Sykkuno, following alive people who were talking about pizzas. 

Sykkuno opened the dead chat just like he was asked to and he immediately chuckled in embarrassment. His face felt hot and he covered his mouth, trying to stop himself from smiling too hard.

Dream is such a funny and cool guy.

Everyone in his chat went:

AWWWWWWWW

With the emote of Bimbus with a heart. 

Everyone started asking him to reply as well. He knew he needed to say something back at least. So, he just typed in the love emoji, because 'ilyt' would be too much for him to bear.

This kind of relationship between the two of them, it started to be interesting yet confusing.

Hmm.


	3. Chapter 3

Honestly, Dream didn't know why he would offer such a big thing to Sykkuno. Legit, his Twitter was full of Corpse and Sykkuno dating rumors and somehow, he felt likely to help them out. Honestly again, he just wanted to help out Sykkuno. That was exactly why he slipped into his DM and not Corpse's. 

Of course, he had thought earlier of what could happen if he did it, and he saw now how it was going. Kind of great. They had been chatting really often on Twitter that Dream started using the bird app more than he used to. He was pretty sure that the same thing went with Sykkuno.

"Should I just ask for his number?" He mumbled to himself, looking at Sykkuno typing something in their DM.

Of course, he should, right? If people found out they had been using Twitter despite being a couple, people would know that something was really fishy.

Taking a deep breath, he typed down the exact thing he wanted.

**To Sykkuno**  
_I don't know if you are going to mind this. But, can we exchange numbers? Just so people won't get weirded out._

**From Sykkuno**  
_Sure, Dream!! This is my number XXXXXXXXX_

Dream smiled. He liked it so much. He loved texting with Sykkuno. He never thought himself that he would be spending a lot of his time with him, waiting for the other to reply. This had been so fun so far and Dream regretted nothing.

Some things were tough though. Especially when they both had to explain to their friends. They both agreed to make the relationship just between them. The fake one. At least, they were getting closer and maybe they could be close friends anytime soon.

He took out his other phone. He had two, one for his business and one for his personal one. He dialed Sykkuno’s number right away and he waited a long time before Sykkuno really picked it up.

“He...llo?”

Sykkuno sounded very awkward. That just successfully pulled a smile on his face. 

“Hey Sykkuno. This is my personal number. Is this your personal number?”

“Dream?? Oh, I thought you were a scammer! And, what do you mean by personal number? You have more than one number?”

Classic Sykkuno.

"Oh my God.. you are… Seriously, I rarely say stuff like this but you are adorable." He said it, felt his own face red while waiting for Sykkuno to at least reply with something. Pretty sure Sykkuno muted himself because he couldn't hear anything from him.

He was probably laughing with his mouth closed. For no reason, he hoped that he at least flattered him with what he just said.

"Thanks Dream. I think you're very cool too!" There you go. His cute chuckle, probably with his mouth closed.

That 'you're very cool too' hit him more than it should have. He should have expected that. It was Sykkuno. It was coming. Definitely. But, he still felt so many butterflies in his stomach.

"Do you..."

He wanted to ask him the question. The sacred one. 

"Hmm?"

Nevermind, it's too soon. So, he just thought of another question.

"Are you free tomorrow? I'm feeling like playing private Minecraft. With you… if you don't mind of course." His heart kind of leapt so hard at his own question.

"Minecraft? Wow, I haven't played that for so long… Sure, I can!!" Sykkuno sounded excited and that just brought him another happiness today.

"I'll text you the IP address. You can stream it if you want." 

Dream didn't know what came into him but he also wanted to stream that tomorrow.

"Oh, really? I'll stream it then! Thanks for the offer Dream. I couldn't have asked for a better friend!"

He smiled at that. "See you tomorrow. It's already late here.."

"Oh yeah, your timezone… Goodnight, Dream! Have a nice rest!"

"Goodnight, Sykkuno.. What time tomorrow? Your time at 3PM?"

"That's good! That's exactly the time my brain starts functioning."

Dream chuckled at that. In a minute, they ended the call with another goodbye.

Sykkuno woke up super early. It was 11 AM and that's really early for him. He was really productive. He cleaned the house, opened up the curtains and stared at the sunlight for a few minutes. 

He inhaled deeply and exhaled, thinking about taking a shower. So, he went to take a shower and when he was all done, he switched on his PC. While setting it all up, he took his phone, finally checking it. There were a few people who texted him. His editors, Corpse's usual 'good morning' text and… a newcomer Dream.

**From Dream**  
_Are you still sleeping? Good morning!!_

**To Dream**  
_I just woke up thirty minutes ago! I'm about to play some Valorante!_

He waited for a reply from Dream, while opening up Valorant.

**From Dream**  
_Oh, I see. Tell me when you're ready for Minecraft later! :D_

Sykkuno smiled, replied with a simple ok. But then, he heard something from his house's backyard. A loud noise. He was definitely alarmed right away. He sneaked to a corner near the kitchen and he saw a figure trying to break his kitchen's door.

Oh Jesus! Slowly, Sykkuno went to take his phone again and dialed 9-1-1.

Dream had started his stream for almost two hours now. He lurked on Sykkuno's Twitch so many times to see if he started streaming already. Their Minecraft date was supposed to be an hour ago but Sykkuno was nowhere to be found. He texted him and nothing. He wanted to call him but he also didn't want Sykkuno to feel bad later on.

"Guys, I'm sorry for not playing anything yet. I'm supposed to play Minecraft with Sykkuno but I don't think he's available right now. So, I've got to end the stream and check up on him."

Yes, he started to worry. He DMed Rae, asking if she would know but the girl just asked him back since he IS the 'boyfriend'. 

He ended the stream as fast as he could, and called Sykkuno right away. He called without stopping even though Sykkuno didn't pick up. After the God Knows times, Sykkuno finally picked up.

"Dream?! Oh God, I'm so sorry. I'm at the hospital right now. I couldn't contact you as soon as I-"

What? "What? Hospital?? Are you okay, Syk?" He stood up, wandering around his room. How the hell did Sykkuno end up at the hospital.

"I'm okay. I just woke up. I fainted." There was a chuckle after his words, definitely made up to calm Dream down.

"How did you faint? Are you seriously okay? Do you have anyone with you right now?" 

"No, but it's fine. I haven't told anyone and I'm not planning to tell anyone at all. But, since I already told you… well, you know. My house just got robbed and I was knocked out… They took all the precious stuff..." Sykkuno sounded way too calm explaining all that while Dream here, freaking out. 

"What?? The robbers in jail already?"

"Nope, but the cops are going to do their work." Sykkuno coughed, then laughing a little.

"I was really about to get mad at you for not showing up… I didn't know these happened to you. Is your house okay?" Dream sat down, trying to calm himself.

"The doors are broken and my whole pc set… Jesus Dream, they took it all."

"Where are you going to stay, then? Do you by any chance, lock your PC? Do you have anyone coming to you after this? Do you need any help that I can contribute?"

Sykkuno was probably flattered, because Dream could hear his smile. Dream could not imagine being in Sykkuno's position right now. He must had been terrified with what just happened. And, Sykkuno just moved to Las Vegas. 

"It's okay, Dream. I'll probbaly go to some hotels tonight because the doors.. they really broke."

No. That's a no no.

"I… Sykkuno… Let me pick you up. You can… stay with me first." Dream had make up his mind. He couldn't let Sykkuno suffwr alone and bringing Sykkuno home would be the best, even though that would probably mean that he has to show his face, his own comfort zone and his whole real Dream. 

"No.. noo.. noo.. Dream, that's crazy! You don't have to do that." Sykkuno's voice was still melodic, he was still trying to make things fun. 

"Well, I don't have to but I can do it. To people, they will just think of us as a couple who move in together. That's good for our plan, right?"

Huh, Dream chuckled at himself. Their plan succeeded way too early already. Them still staying as a fake couple was useless actually. They had nothing to prove anymore but neither of them wanted to talk about ending it anyway. So, why not proceed?

Also, he was trying to help Sykkuno here and to be honest, he didn't mind doing this for Sykkuno.

"I can just-"

"Can I say that I insist? Will that make you accept my offer?" Dream used a trap. He didn't want to end up using words against Sykkuno but he was really concerned about the man whose voice was very slow at the end of the line. 

"I'll pick you up, okay.?" Dream wanted to conclude already, using a bait question.

He didn't expect Sykkuno to agree with him but he did and now, Dream's heart beat even faster.

Sykkuno is moving in with him!

Temporarily. But, ignore that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously don't know if anyone actually likes this-


	4. Chapter 4

Huge. As Charlie would say.

Yes, he realised how weirdly progressive were Dream and him. He remembered last month of him playing Among Us together, basically knowing each other. Now, his whole family was helping him to pack up stuff at his Las Vegas house because Dream was going to arrive anytime soon to pick him up.

His family didn't know about it being fake. They were really surprised. They didn't believe him yet, honestly. Of course, Sykkuno had been admitting as a straight guy his whole life. His family knew him too much to sus anything about him and Dream.

"What's your boyfriend real name? He's faceless… right?" His mum asked, while picking up a futon that he used before.

Oh, wait. Dream's name is Clay, right?

"His name is Clay. He's a cool guy. You'll like him very much!"

"Too bad we can't meet him yet." His father barged in the conversation. "Tell him we ask him to take good care of you. You should appreciate him if he's the best for you, son."

Sykkuno smiled. If only people knew… that it was all an act…

"Thank you for coming to pick up the car." He said that and exchanged kisses on the cheeks with his mum. "Have a safe trip!"

Then, after his family went back home with the car that they lent him, and most of the stuff of theirs, Sykkuno waited in the house, feeling extra nervous because Dream would arrive anytime soon.

He wore his hoodie. It was a grey hoodie. He wore sneakers and jeans as well. He couldn't believe that he actually came to pick Sykkuno up when he could just buy a plane for Sykkuno to Orlando. He was really serious and be was surprised with himself. He just gave the biggest commitment ever to Sykkuno and they barely knew each other even though to everyone else, they were dating.

He was about to show his face to Sykkuno. His real form. The real Clay. Not just Dream. 

He took a deep breath, stopping a taxi and showed him Sykkuno's address. Oh my God, he's too…. Too…. Nervous. His hands shook and he got chills around the back of his neck.

After a while, the taxi stopped, Dream gulped. The house was the same picture that Sykkuno gave him last night.

"Err, can you wait? I have to pick up my boyfriend." The driver wouldn't even know them. He didn't know why he felt like he needs to tell him about him being a BOYFRIEND, anyway.

He stepped out of the car. Hit the bell twice, waiting at the gate. The main door suddenly opened and Dream just smiled right away and yes, it's Sykkuno and never in his life, Dream felt like seeing someone so good looking that his heart began rushing. 

"D..Dream?"

He nodded, with another smile and he could see a little blush around Sykkuno's face. 

"Hi, Sykkuno. Ready to be my housemate?"

Sykkuno chuckled and that gave the best feeling ever.

"Sure! Wait, let me take my stuff first."

Dream followed him right away. He watched the house carefully and the house was really empty. Only a few furnitures here and there. He leaned against the wall because Sykkuno seemed to be busy collecting something from the fridge.

"I made you this… coffee. It's just an easy instant coffee though because… it's so much cheaper."

Dream laughed a bit. "You made me coffee and you put it in the fridge?" He took the cup and drank slowly.

Hmm, honestly, not bad. Except that it was ice cold.

"Just to make sure you don't get rotten coffee. These cheap coffee, they get rotten I tell ya." Sykkuno actually sounded like he was bluffing. Maybe he was.

"Thanks for the coffee. I love it." He said that, mostly because it was true. He loved the fact that Sykkuno made him coffee. He watched Sykkuno wash the cup.

Once they were both in the taxi, Dream scooted closer to Sykkuno until their shoulders touch. Their six inches height difference showed. He glanced at Sykkuno a bit, seeking attention as well as wanting to break the silence between them.

"I prepared a room for you. I mean.. I asked my sister to clean it up for you." Then, Dream realised the taxi driver's eyes sneaking at them. Oh, yeah. He did tell the driver that they were boyfriends. "If you don't feel good to share a room with me.." He knew that Sykkuno would be weirded out by what he just said. Well, he just added that to make them less suspicious.

"Uh, sure!! Thanks for setting it up for me. I really don't know how big I owe you for this." His sigh sounded too cute.

"I don't mind, Sykkuno. Your house isn't safe for you right now. As soon as it gets repaired and the cops done with the investigation, you can just always leave my house. I just want you to have the comfortable space for you to stream."

"I lost my whole pc set.. I can't even stream anytime soon."

Dream chuckled at that. "I know… which is why I bought you a new set. They are all ready for you to use them at home."

Sykkuno looked at him with his wide eyes. "What?? Dream! That's too much!! You shouldn't be spending money on me!! You should spare some for yourself. I'm more than fine."

He just giggled. He didn't mind even if he had to use ten thousand dollars for Sykkuno. He definitely had more than enough money for himself. "Just consider it as a gift, Sykkuno."

Sykkuno still watched him in disbelief, his jaw dropped without him even realising it because he would totally close his mouth already. Seeing Sykkuno right before his eyes made everything harder for him. It's hard to concentrate on what they were actually doing because his mind always lurked on Sykkuno's good looking face. 

Dream didn't want to be such an ass but he also couldn't help but stare at Sykkuno's body a little too much. He never saw Sykkuno's full body before and he was so fit with some small muscles. Sykkuno is just too handsome. 

His long sleeved T-shirt had also proven the fact that Sykkuno could be having some real sexy body behind those cyan fabric. 

"Do you exercise often?" He couldn't help but ask anyway.

Sykkuno looked surprised again. Maybe he was just not used to sitting next to Dream. They never even met before and yet they were going to be roommates. It was just another huge move.

"Not really… But, I do make sure to exercise regularly though. I play games like ¾ of my day. So, I know I need the exercise for myself. How about you, Dream? Do you exercise often? Your hair looks great!" 

Now, what did his hair have anything to do with exercising? 

With a small grin, he nodded. "Pretty often. I have a room specifically for gym at home. You can use it as well after this." He already broke it out to him.

Sykkuno looked excited. "Whoa, you're crazy Dream!"

Dream loved that. He loved any Sykkuno's quote that has 'crazy' in it. It's just weirdly soothing and funny. 

They continued their journey to the airport together. Both struggled to carry the bags at first until they finally got themselves to sit in the plane. 

"I'm really… troubling you, aren't I?" Sykkuno sighed. They both were wearing masks right now. Just so that people wouldn't realise them especially Sykkuno because people would be wondering who was in the plane with him. Also, it's Covid.

"Nothing at all, Sykkuno. I'm willing to do this, okay? Stop doubting it. I really want to help you and I enjoy your company..." He said the last words slowly, began to lose confidence because he legit was obviously drowned with the need to give the best for Sykkuno. 

Sykkuno's smile seemed quite awkward but they both knew that it was a sincere one. 

Dream was about to ask more questions before he felt like his shoulder was heavily bumped. It was Sykkuno's head and he already fell asleep. He cracked a smile as he slowly adjusted Sykkuno's head so it wouldn't hurt his neck. "Silly boy." Without realising, he caressed his head for a few strokes before he immediately pulled his hand away. 

He was just as tired as Sykkuno was. He went for a 5 hours flight just to pick up Sykkuno. And, he was about to go through 5 more hours. So, within a few seconds, he fell asleep as well, with the side of his head leaning against Sykkuno's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, is this chapter okay for you guys? I legit can't tell...


	5. Chapter 5

A soft pat on his shoulder woke him up. Sykkuno turned to look at Dream, and the guy was looking at him with his brows raised. He still couldn't believe the fact that Dream was right in front of him in the flesh, without his face blob. Only with a mask because there's Covid. What was he thinking? In a few minutes from now, he would be staying at Dream's house, his most private space ever.

"We're here." Dream patted his arm, maybe because he thought he wasn't fully awake when the fact was just him staring at Dream. 

"Thanks!" He said that, picking up the fallen hoodie that he used as a comforter. "You're tall. I think you're the tallest person I've seen among my online gaming friends." He brought up the topic, even though the issue was so out of nowhere.

"I'm quite tall, yeah."

He followed Dream from behind, feeling a lot smaller. They finally stepped foot near the taxi centre. 

"Time to go home."

Sykkuno looked around and perceived how most of the signs were saying Orlando. Wait, Dream lived in Orlando?

"Orlando? Oh, Jesus, I didn't know you are living in Orlando until a few seconds ago." Sykkuno really didn't take care of the tickets. He didn't even focus on whatever the hell anyone around them was saying on the plane. Oh God, his sense of focus just worsened day by day.

Dream laughed so hard at that. "What do you mean? Coming from you, I'm not surprised even though it's something that I should really be surprised with." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm getting old… too old.." Sykkuno said that with the most dramatic tone, faces scrunching as if he was in pain.

Dream was just laughing next to him. Somehow, the moment was very comforting. Even though he was probably in a place, he knew nothing about. Neither was he prepared for it. 

"You live alone, right?"

"I live with my cat Patches. Wait, you don't have a cat allergy, right?" The sudden concern from Dream brought him to feel as concerned.

Freezing for a moment, he thought, ‘only towards some of them, though.’ It would be too silly to mention it right now. "Not really." He pressed his lips together, trying to control his facial emotion.

"Well, her name is Patches. You'll like her." 

He does like cats. Not when he's allergic to them, though. Whatever, it's not the biggest problem right now.

"Where does your family live?"

"In the same city. My sister, she always visits, so don't be surprised if you suddenly see a girl eating ice cream in the kitchen."

He was kind of nervous. However, let's just see it like a trip to Dream's house. The famous Youtuber. He wouldn't be staying for long, would he? Only until his home is fully repaired.

Dream's house was huge. Huge for a single man with a cat. But it was seriously a lovely house. It was three times bigger than his new home in Las Vegas, and he already felt like his house was huge for him. 

"Your house looks so nice. When did you buy it?"

"As I started getting tons of money, I bought it. I just thought it would be better for the future, and it is. It's a very new house. Well, come on in." Dream opened the door. The door was so tall and big, and even opening half of it was already so much space used.

"Woahhh, this is… humongous." 

Dream laughed. 

"What a cool house for a cool person," Sykkuno said, looking at Dream with a smile on his face. Dream seemed speechless, which made him feel awkward for saying what he said. 

"Er, neverm-"

"Sykkuno." 

Dream cut him off before he could finish. He watched as the younger man smiled. What was Dream trying to deliver here? Because Sykkuno was struggling to understand his motive. 

"Do you know that you're really adorable? Have people come over and say to your face that you are adorable?" Dream chuckled after saying all those words.

Did he just laugh after all that? He sent Sykkuno into a rollercoaster of emotions, and he just laughed? The audacity-

"We-we-" Sykkuno made strange noises instead of continuing his words. "Well!" He pressed a little. "I don't think anyone has ever said that right in front of my face, though."

"Well, I just did." Dream patted his shoulder, signalling him to follow.

He tailed Dream's steps upstairs. 

"This is my room, the main room. Next to it is my fanarts' room. Hmm, and this room is yours." Dream glanced at him. "Ready?" He raised his eyebrows, bringing another confusion to Sykkuno, but he got it right away what he meant.

"Jes- Oh My God!" Sykkuno felt too overwhelmed. It was such a nice room. Full with neon lights all around with a new PC set in the corner of the room. The room was basically green everywhere.

"Our colours being similar made it easier for me. I just asked my sister to grab my old bedsheets." Dream opened up his arms, asking Sykkuno to walk in.

Sykkuno was still frozen. He took a few seconds before he could take the first step in. "I don't- I don't know how to thank you for this. Thank you, Dream! I appreciate everything you have done!" Sykkuno was fidgeting, nervous about how to react to such big help.

Dream is too kind!!

"I don't mind at all. Wanna try the bed?" 

Sykkuno's eyes went wide. He squealed in surprise. "Wh-wh-what??"

Dream wheezed out loud, banging the door. "I was joking." He still laughed.

Sykkuno was slightly concerned for the younger guy. "Err, thanks, Dream! Let me treat you to dinner tonight!"

Dream stopped laughing almost immediately. "Did you just ask me out?"

Sykkuno fidgeted again. "Uh… no. Delivery food kind of dinner, you know? We can watch Netflix together while eating?" He just gave a suggestion, but Dream was looking at him rather too friendly.

"Netflix and chill?" Dream raised his left eyebrow, a smirk formed on his face.

Sykkuno got confused again. "What exactly does that mean?" 

Dream shook his head and walked out. He left just like that. When he was close to his own room, he shouted. "Treat me pizzas then!"

Roger that, Mr Dream.

He already took out his phone to order the pizza. Then, there's another problem. He needed the address of the house. He walked out of his room slowly. 

"Dream..."

Dream was actually waiting in front of his room, right shoulder leaning against the door frame. "The address?"

Sykkuno nodded.

They were both sitting on the carpet, two boxes of pizza open wide around them with a few side dishes and carbonated drinks. Each box only has half of the pizza left. They ate a lot. Sykkuno could see how tired Dream was. Sykkuno couldn't imagine being in his position right now.

Dream probably left all of his businesses just to help him out. Dream managed the room, the flights, the PC set. Dream is crazy kind, and he didn't know how to repay all those kindnesses.

"Can I… post our hands tangled?"

Dream's sudden request caught him off guard. 

"Huh, what?"

Dream smiled. "You heard me."

Instead of feeling uncomfortable, Sykkuno felt embarrassed and nervous. Somehow, his heartbeat so hard. 

"I'm not forcing you to do it, Syk-"

"Sure. We want to fool people then... Sure! We can do it! I guess.." Sykkuno stuck out his left hand. There’s a little hello kitty band-aid on his pinky. 

"The band-aid is so cute. Where'd you get that?" Dream scooted closer to Sykkuno, slowly pulling Sykkuno's hand with his. 

Sykkuno nodded. "It is cute. Miyoung gave it to me. I'm not sure if you know Miyoung, though."

"Oh.." Dream looked down at his hand. "May I?"

Sykkuno nodded, letting Dream hold his hand skin to skin instead of grabbing his shirt's wrist. It was… very nerve-wracking. He felt like shaking and hot all over his face.

Dream took out his phone. "We have a big size difference. Cute." Dream clasps his hand softly, almost as if holding cotton.

Sykkuno was melting. He didn't know what to do. That was the first time ever in his life that anyone ever touched him as intimately as that, and it was just holding hands. 

Beep!

Dream took the picture. "Going up on Twitter tonight."

Sykkuno gulped. Dream hadn't let go of his hand. Neither did Sykkuno want him to. He felt a little caressing from Dream's thumb before Dream finally let go.

"You should tell your fans that you are taking a little break. They are worried. I just lurked in syktwt. They are… going crazy."

"Oh, god." Sykkuno palmed his face. He took his phone and began brainstorming. "I should tell them about the robbery?" He asked for an opinion.

"Um, you don't have to if you're not comfortable to expose that, but you can tell that you're just coming over to your boyfriend's house, you know?" 

Why did Dream always do that? Saying things so confidently. Honestly, Sykkuno could be confident too.

"You're right. We should post the holding hands pic together at the same time even."

Huh, Dream wasn't the only one with surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Good enough for me to write more?


	6. Chapter 6

**Dream @Dream**  
[HOLDING HANDS PIC]  
_@Sykkuno Netflix and Chill ;)_

 _Sykkuno retweeted_  
:D WOO!! 🎉🥺

_____________________________

**rae @Valkyrae**  
_SYKKUNO???_

**karltoo @honkkarl**  
_I'll wait for my little present 💝👍_

**Jacksepticeye @Jack_Septic_Eye**  
_Happy for you guys!! Take care of my bestie Sykkuni!!! @Dream_

**Quackity @Quackity**  
_@Sykkuno, has Dream ever asked you to play GTA?_

**Sapnap @sapnap**  
_When's the wedding?_

**dreamkkuno @dreamkkunos**  
_AWWWWWWW 🥺🥺🥺 Why are you guys so cute?!!! No wonder Sykkuno wasn't streaming :'_

**dreamkkuno is OP @fashlightsae**  
_SO YOU'RE TELLING ME SYKKUNO WASN'T STREAMING FOR TWO DAYS BECAUSE HE WENT TO ORLANDO TO MEET DREAM? WTF-_

**hunterspike @antiyorukkuno**  
_Guys? I legit can't breathe because they're too cute-_  
_____________________________

"People seem to like the picture."

Dream was dozing off when Sykkuno woke him up with his voice. He shook his head to gain consciousness. "Hmmm… yeahhh." He yawned, his arms moving widely. "I miss Patches but my sister is going to bring her tomorrow."

"Oh, Patches your cat?" Sykkuno's voice was just as low as his. 

They just watched a movie, a very random one that they couldn't even get what the movie was about. All they did was talk with each other. Their voices beat the volume for the speakers of the TV. 

"Yeah… I'm kind of tired and I have to do a video with the SMP tomorrow."

It was already 1AM. Sykkuno suddenly stood up. He wondered why at first but it was just Sykkuno picking up all the mess they did. Not letting the special guest do it alone, he stood up as well and began picking up the boxes. 

"You can rest, Dream. You have stuff to do tomorrow." 

He ignored the older man and collected the rest of the leftovers. They went to the kitchen together.

"Everything is so well organised. I'm really liking your house." Sykkuno probably just wanted to talk about stuff. 

"You can live here as long as you want." Dream yawned again as he put all the trash into the bin. "I think we should try sleeping now." He glanced to see Sykkuno scanning the stand for making drinks.

"You want to make drinks?" Dream stepped closer to him.

"Not really. I just feel like I want to make real coffee for you tomorrow. The one you tasted this morning was… Ice cold." 

Dream smiled again. He felt really tired but somehow he could feel joy talking to this guy. "I have coffee beans. That's the grinder. You know how to use this?" He pointed at his coffee grinder then his coffee beans. 

"I don't really know but I'm sure I can google for a tutorial on Youtube. Don't worry about that. Sleep time?"

Dream nodded. "Uh-huh."

.  
.  
.

Dream woke up to his alarm blaring in the morning. He felt his back aching a little. It must have been that '12 hours of flight' in total without actually taking a real rest. He stretched a little, swinging his arms around until he remembered that he had a special guest in his house. Immediately, he smiled.

Walking out of his room, he went to his bathroom and took a short shower. With his bathrobe, he walked out, looking for Sykkuno but the other guy was probably still asleep. So, he just went to the kitchen and made some simple sandwiches for the both of them. 

After covering their breakfast, he went back upstairs to see if Sykkuno's door was open but nope, it wasn't. He kind of missed seeing the guy already. 

"Hmmm." He went back into his room to wear his light green henley. He whistled a little, then heard water running when he was spraying his perfume.

Sykkuno was in the bathroom and the bathroom was connected between their rooms. Dream went downstairs with his phone, checking out Twitter and the news on Google. Sitting comfortably on the sofa, he felt like playing some mobile games.

But then, he heard Sykkuno walking downstairs.

"Uhh, Dream? Can I get some help here?"

He immediately stood up and went to Sykkuno. The guy was pointing at his PC set. 

"I'm not used to using this brand because it's too pricey-".

"Oh, it's just the same as other brands." Dream pulled the streaming chair and asked Sykkuno to sit down on it. 

"Really? Then it's okay I guess. I'll just set it up myself."

Dream nodded, but he didn't leave yet. He went to the single chair in the room and sat on it, waiting for Sykkuno to finish setting up stuff. "Has it been connected to the house's WiFi?" 

Sykkuno nodded. "You really set up everything for me, Dream. I appreciate you very much." Sykkuno left his chair, looking at him as if he was thinking of something. "Let me go and make the coffee that I promised you last night. Stay still." He left the room.

Dream stayed put. He didn't move from the chair. Sykkuno was downloading Valorant it seemed like. Poor Sykkuno, he had to redownload all the games that he had played before. He heard from a bunch of people that Sykkuno is really good at Valorant though. Not too good but really good sometimes. 

It made Dream wonder if he could try that game with Sykkuno later. Just shoot people and throw a bunch of weird gadgets, right? Maybe they could play GTA soon? He honestly didn't know but he really wanted to play a game or two with Sykkuno. Probably stream it as well.

Sykkuno came back after a few minutes. He was holding two mugs of coffee probably. That dude seemed a little too addicted with coffee.

"Dream, here's your coffee." Sykkuno put them down on the small round table. He was wearing a white long sleeved T-shirt and he looked really good in it. 

"Thanks, Sykkuno!" He took a sip and… Actually, it was kind of good. "Oh yeah, I made sandwiches for us downstairs. But, we can eat them after you finish all your stuff."

"I kind of want to stream today if you don't mind."

"Do what you want to do. Treat this house like it's yours." He didn't know why he said that when they barely knew each other that much. But, he meant what he said to him. 

"How good is Valorant?"

His question made Sykkuno gasp in excitement. "Woah! Would you like to play some Valorant with me, Dream?"

"I guess… I'm not good though. I just played like one time before I uninstalled it because I felt it wasn't my thing.. Maybe you can try and get me addicted." He reached for the mug again. The coffee tasted really good actually and he couldn't stop tasting it.

"Of course I'll play with you, Dream! We need five people for the game though. If you are new, I can make a smurf so we can always rank together!" Sykkuno made a space next to him. "Come over here and I'll show you how Valorant works."

They were about to get into it when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, must be my sister. She's going to be a little bit annoying so- don't mind her that much, okay?" Dream reminded as they both walk downstairs to the main door.

"I'm pretty sure she's as cool as you, Dream!"

Oh, usual smooth Sykkuno. Dream opened the door and he was right, it was his sister and Patches in her catbox.

"Patches!" Dream took the box, opened in and hugged his cat right away. His sister waved at Sykkuno.

He felt the need to introduce them towards each other but he also needed to give some love to his cat. So, he put down Patches first, let her roam free in the house. It had been a few days. Three days without his beloved pet.

"Sykkuno, this is… my younger sister. She's.." 

"Drista! Hi, Sykkuno! Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, hi Drista! Nice to meet you too!"

The way it got awkward pretty quickly. Dream was holding himself from laughing because Sykkuno looked like he wanted to disappear from the house. So, he gave his sister a sign. A sign for her to go home because there's literally nothing for her here right now. Thus, he didn't want to make Sykkuno uncomfortable.

Drista gave him a glare before she smiled at Sykkuno. "I'm happy that you took my brother. I mean… I'm happy that he gets to have a boyfriend as nice as you. Please teach him some manners. I've got to go. I have an online class to attend." She talked super fast for that and in a few minutes, she was gone, going away with the Uber.

"Er.. She seems nice." 

Dream laughed. "Wait until you get closer to her." He meowed to get Patches' attention and Patches went to Sykkuno, sniffing him with a confused face. "Oh, he's trying to get to know you."

Sykkuno seemed terrified of Patches. He looked like he tried his best to stay away from her. Hm, what?

"I thought you liked cats." He just stated that. Honestly felt a little bit betrayed there even though Sykkuno hadn't really claimed he liked cats before. Well, he just assumed because he saw so many of Catkkuno before.

"Well, the thing is… I do like them but I'm allergic to some cats. I think I'm not allergic to Patches though." Sykkuno tried holding Patches and the cat meowed at him softly and it was such a soothing view to see. "I like your cat, Dream. She's very cute!"

Now, Dream's disappointment faded away easily. He was instead melted by the situation they were in. 

"We should have the sandwiches I made before they go awfully bad." He signaled the kitchen. They went to the kitchen. Dream served his sandwich and he just watched Sykkuno eating from the start. Sykkuno was very wary of how he looked while he was eating. He kept closing his mouth. 

"You are cute, Sykkuno." He randomly announced. Then, he ate another bite. "Is it terrible? You haven't said a thing."

"NO! It's actually really good! I've been focusing on eating so that I can enjoy your sandwich!" He was so panicked, his mouth half full and Dream adored that.

"Nah, you're bluffing. It tastes like a one star restaurant's side dish." Dream felt kind of shy. He let Patches play with his foot. 

"Are you sure, Dream? Maybe you haven't tasted my pop tart yet? You know those pop tarts? When I wanted to eat them, I microwaved them. Honestly, it tasted good but that was just me feeling hungry."

Sykkuno is so funny. His enthusiasm about the pop tart thingy gave away everything. 

Dream added, "Maybe we're better off eating delivery food…"

"Corpse and I planned on making a pizza together before but we never really got to meet each other. So, maybe we can learn cooking together?"

Dream fell into silence for a few moments. He watched Sykkuno still but didn't say a thing. Sykkuno's pure excitement when he was talking about Corpse made him feel a little bit uneasy. He didn't know why. Corpse was obviously a close friend of Sykkuno and he felt this pang of… He didn't know.

"Dream? You don't want to…. Learn cooking with me?"

Dream was finally back again to the present. "Oh sorry! I was thinking that we should learn cooking together and we can also post the after cooking pictures on Twitter."

"For the plan?" 

Dream gulped. Was it really? "Yeah, for the plan."

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this okay-ish?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support. I love you guys so much!! I hope this update will make you happier just like how your support make me want to update faster!! 
> 
> I'm too awkward to reply to the comments one by one though but I appreciate everyone!!

Dream had been in his working room, aka his streaming room, for almost the whole day now. Sykkuno kept hearing him wheezing with laughter though. He was busy stuffing up his clothes into the closet the whole day. Setting up his . So, he was going to do a night stream. Maybe he would be just chatting with the chat tonight. Well, a stream that day was a must because it had been three days that he had not streamed. 

He was always scared of losing viewers even if he left for a day or two. Three days would be too much.

So, he went into his room. The one Dream gave him of course. Then, he began streaming. He locked the door and also sent a text to Dream. Just to notify him that he's streaming so he wouldn't barge in with his face not covered. Even though he already locked the door.

As soon as he was online, everyone in the chat went crazy with crying bimbus emotes. Oh God, he really left for way too long for them, he guessed. 

"Hello guys."

He laughed awkwardly. Everyone said he wasn't there for so many years and more dramatic stuff. He loved his chat so much.

"Yeah… I'm sorry for missing just like that. I'm sure most of you know why I wasn't streaming, right?"

_Did you move in with Dream?_

"No guys. I'm not moving in with Dream but I'm staying at his house for a while. I just have a few problems in Las Vegas and luckily, I have a good man by my side to help me out and it is Dream!" He said that way too happily.

_Are you still at Dream's house?_

"Yes, I'm still at Dream's house. Probably going to stay a few more weeks. Well.. I don't know guys.. I can't really tell yet.."

_YOUR BACKGROUND!! IT'S DIFFERENT!!_

"Yes it is. It is full of neon lights. I feel like I'm on Leslie's stream or something with all the lights. Dream set all these up for me." Sykkuno fidgeted with his hair.

_Are you living with Dream??_

"Right now? Yeah, I'm living with him right now. Only until my problem in Las Vegas settled down though."

_How long have you guys been together???_

Sykkuno cocked his eyebrows. "Er.. Should I be answering that? Maybe not. Maybe not."

He took a deep breath. The chats were spraying questions like crazy. Maybe he should have typed in the title as _quesions day_. With his usual unintended typos. 

But, no. He didn't do that one. He opened up Discord, looking for people who were probably free to play. 

He saw Blaustoise, Ray C and hJune in a call. He joined in, lurking mostly. Oh, they were playing Valorant, it turned out. Only three of them? Maybe they played randomly with the other two.

"Sykkuno?"

Oh, snap. Blau noticed him lurking.

hJune and Ray got excited right away. 

"Sykkuno!!" hJune sounded the most excited.

"Sykkuno, do you want to play Valorant with us? We are doing unranked because Blau just wants to practise for his small tournament with his friends." Ray asked.

Honestly, he was about to ask them if he could join. 

"Oh, yeah yeah! I would love to join. I just started streaming an hour ago. Answered a bunch of questions." He opened up Valorant and hJune already invited him to the party. He joined.

"Okay, so we need one more. Do you have a fill, Sykkuno?"

A fill? This late? Kind of impossible to get honestly. Wait, he remembered something. No, someone!

"Wait guys, I have someone. He's very good though. Too good I can say." 

This person told him before to always ask him to fill in if he ever needed one because he failed to fulfil Sykkuno's wish before. Who? 

Chat was going crazy over who it could be.

"Too good? Who's too good at this game?" hJune began guessing but Sykkuno just texted that guy on Twitter.

"Okay, guys. He's going to join us. Don't worry because he's very friendly!"

"Have we met him before, Sykkuno?" Blau asked this time.

Sykkuno was about to answer but that person already joined the call. It was Mendo.

"Mendo? Man!!!" Everyone was excited with his existence but Mendo was excited about something else.

"SYKKUNO!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU INVITED ME!! I LOVE YOU, MAN!!" 

Oh, God. Sykkuno forgot about this. Mendo is such a nice guy but somehow, he simped too hard. Too hard.

"Mendo, Sykkuno's taken." Ray C reminded him. 

Mendo chuckled. "Well, honestly. People won't stop simping for him even if he gets married in the future. I mean, how can someone even stop loving Sykkuno?" 

Oh God. Sykkuno could just chuckle to that.

Their games went very easily. Maybe because he was teaming with a bunch of pro Valorant players. He was legit the bottom frag in the game even though he did his best. They were too good!!

However, he wasn't even sad. In fact, he was really happy to be in such a great team. 

They won all the games. They ended the night at their fifth victory. It was close to 1AM and Sykkuno didn't want to make it too late for his viewers.

He ended the stream and finally, he could get some rest.

__________________________________

**Twitter**

**syk live tweeting @SYKREACTLIVE**

_OMG SYKKUNO IS FINALLY LIVE!! HE IS STILL THE SAME SYKKUNO WITH HIS "SCUFFED BUT FUNNY ANYWAY", JOKES  
∆  
LMAO HE LURKED ON HJUNE, BLAU AND RAYC DISCORD!!!  
∆  
THEY INVITED HIM!!! HE LOOKED SO HAPPY!! HE NEEDS A FILL THO  
∆  
OH GOD SYKKUNO SAID HE HAS SOMEONE-  
∆  
I really thought he was gonna let dream fill but then I realised that Dream was on George's stream, talking about his merch.  
∆  
He also mention Valo pro player so- no way it's Dream-  
∆  
OH SHIT IT'S MENDO!?!????  
∆  
MENDO LEGIT SAID ILY SYKKUNO WHEN EVERYONE WAS GREETING HIM  
∆  
ALL OF THEM ARE POPPING OFF!!!  
∆  
THEY WON AND WON AND WON AND WON  
∆  
Mendo really wants Sykkuno that bad huh T_T  
∆  
He gave his gun to Sykkuno all the time!!  
∆  
Sykkuno saying Mendo is the nicest guy because he guided him patiently when Sykkuno was the last player standing 🥺🥺🥺  
∆  
Dream, Sykkuno's cheating on you. He said I love you too to Mendo. Even though he was jebaited-  
∆  
So, the stream was mostly Sykkuno losing focus because Mendo couldn't stop simping. + hJune reviving Sykkuno 24/7  
∆  
I love this little random squad!! Hope they play together again soon!_

__________________________________

Dream left the Discord call, yawning out loud and his yawn had invited Patches to seek for him. She meowed and Dream remembered not feeding her supper treats yet. Yes, she has supper treats.

He opened his door and saw Sykkuno walking out of his room as well. What a huge coincidence there. "Oh, you streamed, right?"

"I did, it was pretty solid. Are you done with your online planning?"

He nodded. "I am. Do you want to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

Sykkuno nodded. "I do. Do you have something in the kitchen?"

"It's okay, I can cook up something really fast?"

"Is there by any chance that it is ramen? I legit can only cook ramen." They both walk downstairs together with Patches sticking around. Dream naturally poured down the extra treats for the cat, then switched on the lights at the kitchen.

"Just sit down. I'll handle the food. I learnt this recipe last week." Dream said that and wore his apron. 

"That's a cute apron. Could be cuter if you put on your smile there."

Sykkuno's smooth approach made him stop working. "Hmm… why don't you cook your usual ramen? I have a few here. Cook for me as well. I want to try your way of cooking." He opened up the cabinet and passed Sykkuno two bags of ramen.

"Are you serious? My way of eating is really unhealthy and it worries my viewers." 

Dream laughed. "Just do it. It's not like you're going to mix your ramen with fruit, right?"

Sykkuno's sudden pause made him lose his smile. "Wait, really? You mix your ramen with fruits?"

Sykkuno shook his head, putting on his trolling face. "Ha ha ha." The fake laugh. "There's no way. Someone who mixed those together must be really insane. They must have thought that it would make them healthier by doing that."

Dream wheezed. Oh God, Sykkuno is so funny.

"Are you for real? Oh my God, you are so funny. Okay, then. Just do the way you do it. I'll eat it without complaining." Dream sat on the bench, waiting, because Sykkuno already got into action to cook the ramen.

He took his phone out of his pocket and as soon as he saw Twitter. He saw Sykkuno trending with the tag #ILOVEYOUTOO.

Huh?

He quickly clicked that. There's an explanation for that trend in the first tweet he saw. He read it. His heart felt uneasy. Kind of clenched here and there. 

**mendokkuno @jerseytwuan**

_Ok so for everyone who's confused about the tag trending.  
∆  
They were in a game of Valorant where they were 12-11 with the enemy and Mendo specifically asked Sykkuno for an "I LOVE YOU TOO"-  
∆  
If Sykkuno wanted him to defuse the spike because if he didn't say it, Mendo wouldn't do it  
∆  
So, everyone asked him to do it XD  
∆  
He said with the most awkward tone ever. The clip;  
∆  
…_

Why does Sykkuno always go out and get people to simp for him? He never cared before but he really cared right now. He wondered why. He subconsciously felt mad at the guy Mendo.

"Sykkuno, I want to try Valorant with you tomorrow." He said it.

Quackity would probably come out with another diss track for him but it's okay. He was willing for that.

Sykkuno looked at him, face surprised because he didn't know that he was jealous of him with some random other guy. 

"Of course we can try Valorant together!!"

He finally smiled, satisfied. He went on Twitter again.

**Dream @Dream**   
_Waiting for my babe to cook up his fruity ramen for me <3 @Sykkuno_

__________________________________

**Quackity @Quackity**   
_fruity ramen??_

**Jacksepticeye @Jack_Septic_Eye**   
_Sounds very Sykkuno!_

**BadBoyHalo @Badboyhalo**   
_0.0_

**corpsekkuno should be alive @cirpsekunni**   
_Uh, why don't you get Corpse's Ravioli?_

**dreamkkuno @dreamkkunos**   
_Please, dream. Sykkuno is going to make you get in the hospital one day probably._

**rae @Valkyrae**   
_DREAM, HE'S GONNA TURN YOU INTO ZOMBIE_

________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhum uhum Idk what I'm even doing


	8. Chapter 8

Today's plan was all about training Valorant with Dream. More like coaching him. Right at 10AM, they were both in Sykkuno's room. Sykkuno already opened up Valorant.

"You already signed up last night, right?" Sykkuno asked, moving his chair closer to Dream. Dream was in front of his PC, he was just going to teach him. So, he didn't need to be right in front of it.

"Yes, I did. My username is sykkunoslover." .

Sykkuno laughed immediately. That was ridiculous. However, it was funny.

"Oh God. Maybe I should make a smurf dreamslover then." He just said it randomly but when he thought about it again. It was actually a great idea.

"Yeah, you should." Dream signed in into his new account and he seemed mesmerized with the animation so far. "Oh my God, this game looks so great!"

"Yes, it is. That's why I like it a lot actually!" Sykkuno peeked a little. "Okay, so now, they're going to give you some tutorials. Basic tutorials. If you want to start crazy plays soon, you should watch a Youtube guide or maybe try out stuff yourself. You're smart. I'm sure you'll do great!"

Dream chuckled. "Okay. So, I just have to shoot these weird looking robot birds. Drones.. I mean." 

Sykkuno giggled, his hand covering his mouth. He watched as Dream started aiming and Dream was doing really great already.

"Wow, you're good!" Sykkuno couldn't believe his eyes. He was jaw dropping so he covered his mouth. "You understand all that very quickly."

"Well, I've technically seen your videos. Maybe that's why."

Sykkuno cocked his eyebrows. "Huh? You watched my videos? But I'm just a madman..."

"What do you mean? You're really good at it, Sykkuno. You need to start posting your clips on Twitter because I'll definitely retweet it. Do it, babe."

The sudden babe call actually froze the both of them. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Dream cleared his throat. "Um so… Who do you think I should play?"

"You should try every agent available for now but I think you'll do great as Phoenix."

"Oh, he's good looking."

"Yeah, yeah. My main is Jett and there is this video where Phoenix wanted to shoot Jett but since my main can fly, she avoided that and swung to shoot him." Sykkuno was so excited explaining Jett.

"I'll try Phoenix. Just for you." Dream hit on Phoenix and he started playing on the practise zone. He practised until he didn't get shot from the practises. Until he finished with 100HP and that took him only a few minutes. 

"Whoa, you're so good at this." Sykkuno shook his head. He was amazed.

"Thanks. Maybe that's because I have a great coach." Dream suddenly took out his phone. "Can you pose next to the monitor?"

"Uh? Oh-okay." Sykkuno could guess what Dream was going to do and he didn't mind at all. But, he felt awkward adjusting his pose there.

"You're so cute." Dream snapped his picture and showed his screen. 

Sykkuno felt so shy to look at his own picture. 

"Can I post this, babe?"

Again, with the babe. But this time, Dream didn't even clear his throat. Neither did he look like he wasn't intentionally using that word. Oh.

"Uh, sure. Yeah. Yeah."

Sykkuno thought that it was normal. Maybe. He used to joke about the babe thingy with Leslie and Edison before. It shouldn't be a huge deal, right?

"Okay, to rank, you should win at least ten unrated games." Huh, was it really ten? Sykkuno checked and yes, Dream needed 10 wins to start ranking. "When do you wanna do this? Because I want to find some people."

"Oh, yeah. I'm free today."

Sykkuno went to Twitter. Immediately smiled when he saw Dream's Tweet. 

**Dream @Dream**  
_My baby is teaching me how to Valo  
[SYKKUNO'S PIC]_

Sykkuno replied to the Tweet right away.

**Sykkuno @Sykkuno**  
_You're doing so great!! 🎉🥺_

Dream's sudden chuckle when he read the reply made Sykkuno smile. They were both replying on Twitter so far.

**Dream @Dream**  
_That's because I have a great coach. ;)_

**Sykkuno @Sykkuno**  
_I did good as a coach just because you did great as a student!_

Sykkuno immediately blushed at that. Dream was staring at him. For some reasons, his eyes looked so intimidating and he felt more and more pulled into the stare. 

"Have you ever dated anyone before?" Dream asked, his eyes still staring the same way. 

Sykkuno tried to avoid his look. He was getting the feeling of uneasiness by the stare. "Err.. Not really. Maybe once on an online dating thing but it was really nothing at the end of the day."

"Oh, so you're a virgin. Right?" 

Sykkuno's eyes went wide. "What??" He screamed that out loud. "I mean… You're right. I am. You're not going to say that it's bad that I stay virgin on my 29th, right?"

Dream shook his head. His stare changed a little. More like a soft gaze now. "Nope. Look, I actually think that it's very cute and cool of you for staying that way. You should… find the right one. You know?"

Sykkuno sighed. "About that… You know girls aren't into me… There's nothing I can do about it."

Dream laughed. "Are you serious right now? A lot of people are into you. Especially guys from what I can see."

Huh, Dream's bluffing. He saw nothing. Definitely.

"Uh Huh?" He didn't know what to say anymore. He got into his phone once again and saw Corpse's text.

**From Corpse**  
_Sykkuno_

_Are you practising Valo with Dream?_

_Can I join?_

Exactly what he wanted. People!!

**To Corpse**  
_Sure, Corps!! :D_

"Dream, Corpse wants to play with us! He's really good too. The last time I played with him, he got the MVP." Sykkuno talked rather too proudly about Corpse. Of course he was proud of his good friend Corpse!

"Hmm? Okay." Dream's reply suddenly sounded sour. Huh, what's wrong? Sykkuno took a glance at him and Dream was looking at his phone, avoiding any other conversation maybe.

"I'll find two more people." 

"You should find three because I just hope for you to coach me. If you don't mind.." 

"What do you mean? Dream, you're doing really great. You should stream today's game. I believe in you. If you get at least ten kills in a game, I'll grant your wishes for anything. Okay?"

Dream suddenly looked interested in the topic. "Anything?"

"Yup, anything except for things I won't agree to."

Dream rolled his eyes on that statement. "Come on, anything please?" 

Uh, now it's hard for him to deny it. Sykkuno took a few seconds of deep breathing before he nodded.

"Okay!!" Dream sounded too excited for that. "Okay! I'll go stream in a few minutes. You can find the fill!" Dream really ran outside.

Hmm.. What could Dream wish for? Possibly?

.  
.  
.  
After a solid thirty minutes, they were in Discord call. The both of them. They were both streaming and Dream's viewers went kind of too crazy over him playing Valorant.

sykkunoslover has joined your party

Sykkuno laughed at that. "Oh God, guys. Look at Dream. And, look at my new account." Sykkuno swirled his cursor around his smurf account name.

dreamslover

People in the chat went crazy for that. Probably the same thing happened in Dream's chat.

"Babe, what is a Valorant penalty?" Dream asked, through Discord.

"Oh, when you just leave a match, you'll be penalised for an hour. So, it is better to play until the end or if your team isn't doing good, you can surrender." Sykkuno saw how people went crazy with the babe thingy again.

Oh God, they both held too much power. Maybe it was just Dream. 

Then, Corpse joined the call.

Sykkuno gasped. "Corpse! You're here!"

"Yeah.. Yeah.. Hi Sykkuno." Corpse sounded nervous or was it just him?

Dream cleared his throat. "Hey Corpse."

"What's up man?" Corpse replied.

"Okay so we have 5up and also… Maybe Sleepy. I met Sleepy Rust and he's really cool."

"Uhumm." It sounded like Dream was nodding to every word he said.

__________________________________

**sykk live tweeting!! @freakymonsta**

_OH GOD, SYKKUNO WITH THE GEN Zs!!  
∆  
Sykkuno is playing Valorant with his boyfriend Dream, his choking bestie Corpse, rainbow 5up and catboy Sleepy. HUGE.  
∆  
Sykkuno locking in Jett really fast. :')  
∆  
DREAM SAID HE IS PLAYING PHOENIX BECAUSE SYKK TOLD HIM HE WOULD BE GOOD WITH PHOENIX AND SYKK WASN'T LYING  
∆  
5up is a good Yoru player ngl! :'  
∆  
Corpse playing BRIMSTONE! Another BRIMS MVP?  
∆  
Sleepy is playing Sage. He said he wanted to be able to revive them if any of them died because they rush too soon. PRETTY SURE HE MEANT SYKKUNO 😔👍  
∆  
DREAM IS CALLING SYKKUNO BABE ALL THE TIME LIKE, THE REST THREE PEOPLE, HOW U FEELING?  
∆  
I feel so single😭 DREAM IS SO SOFT WITH SYKKUNO. HE HELD GUN AT SLEEPY, ASKING HIM TO REV SYKK  
∆  
SLEEPY SAID HE DIDN'T HAVE TO ASK  
∆  
CORPSE WANTS SYKK TO BE THE BEST FLANKER AND HE DID IT! THEY WON THE SYKK FLANKING ROUND!  
∆  
5up said he feels like he's third wheeling. Yeah sir. All three of you single men are third wheeling Dreamkkuno but it's cute! 😭  
∆  
Corpse: Sykkuno, imagine if we were in anime  
Sykkuno: *gasps*  
They are doing it again but this time;  
5up: Uhuh? I think you guys should stop talking and make it happen  
∆  
Dream said he would help if Sykk wants to voice animate a character. When he was muted on Disc, he said he wouldn't help if Corpse was involved. LMAO SIR.  
∆  
Sykkuno said he'll grant Dream a wish if Dream got ten kills in a game. He underestimated his own boyfie. Dream legit got 12 kills.  
∆  
Hmm. What could he wish for tho? 👁️  
∆  
Sykkuno went to toilet and was about to get penalised because he hadn't lock Jett but Dream went into his to lock Jett for him 🥺 We could only see his body tho bcs he's too tall  
∆  
WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE OH GOD. SYKKUNO WAS BLUSHING WHILE LOOKING AT HIS RIGHT BECAUSE DREAM WAS THERE  
∆  
I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY WON ALL ROUNDS. EVERYONE DID GREAT.  
∆  
TO SUM UP, SYKK basically rushed in every game, following Corpse's plan, getting revived by Sleepy all the time. 5up hyping him up when he did great kills. Most importantly, Dream really loves his man, huh. :') I love them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥺 Is this gud?


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Dream did when he woke up was to check his alarm clock and he was awake somewhat too soon. Nevermind, it was just an hour earlier. He yawned a little bit and stretched his muscles. Then, he went to wash his face and brush his teeth. 

What should he do? He didn't want to go back to sleep. Well, he played with Patches for a few minutes on his bed and then he went out of his room. However, he was stopped when he heard noises in Sykkuno's room.

"Sykkuno?" He was immediately worried and concerned. He knocked on the door a few times.

He didn't get an answer other than Sykkuno making noises again. It was almost like he was sick or something. So, he couldn't wait anymore. Ran downstairs to grab the spare key and then ran back up to open the door.

The first thing he saw was Sykkuno moving like a squid in the ocean on the bed. "Sykkuno… Are you okay? Sorry for barging in..." He seriously looked like he was in pain.

Dream crouched next to bed, watching him warily. He turned on the nightstand lamp and he slowly reached out his hand to touch Sykkuno's forehead. It was sweaty but he wasn't hot. 

"Dream… it's my stomach. Cramps… I think."

Oh, no. Stomach cramps are the worst. 

"We need to go to the hospital. Okay? Can you walk?"

Sykkuno shook his head. So, the first thing Dream had in his mind was carry him. But, he asked Sykkuno for his ID first. Then, he took his car keys. 

"Can I touch you? I need to bring you to my car." He asked again.

After Sykkuno nodded, he quickly helped him to get up and carried him on his back. Sykkuno really wasn't that heavy. Then, he put Sykkuno inside his car. 

"Patches, wait at home okay?" He said that, locked everything and left the house, driving fast towards the hospital.

As soon as they got to the hospital, Sykkuno went into the emergency centre. Dream waited for him outside, wandering around uneasily. When he noticed someone seemed annoyed with the way he was moving, he tried to chill by sitting down.

He waited and waited. While at that, he texted his sister to feed Patches and maybe stay at home until he comes back. 

"Mr Clay?"

Dream looked up right away, ran to the doctor. 

"Are you Thomas' family?"

Dream thought for a moment. Thomas is Sykkuno. Sykkuno is Thomas. Yes. "I'm his boyfriend."

The doctor nodded. "Okay so, your boyfriend… He just had a very bad stomach cramp. We already gave him an injection. He is not in pain anymore. My advice is for him to take healthy meals. You can take him home after claiming his medicines at the counter."

Dream just went to the pharmacy counter and gave them Sykkuno's list of medicines. Not much, it was just two kinds. Then, he went into the emergency centre, looking for Sykkuno and the guy was waiting for him on his bed.

"Sykkuno!" He gasped a little bit. He couldn't say how relieved he was to see the older guy in good condition. He was hella worried about him.

"Dream!" 

Dream smiled. Hand patting Sykkuno's shoulder. "Let's go home. I'll try to cook you some healthy meals."

They both laughed at that and they went home. Sykkuno could walk, finally. But, Dream was still concerned so he just put his arm around Sykkuno's waist, in case he tripped. 

They got home right away after that.

.  
.  
.

It was 9AM in the morning when they got home. Drista was at the door, waiting for them to come inside the house.

"Hi, Sykkuno. Are you feeling okay?"

Dream was surprised. His sister legit went asking for Sykkuno right away in front of him. 

"Yes, I feel good now."

His sister smiled. "I brought food. Something that is not a fruity ramen."

They all laughed at that.

They all went into the kitchen. Patches followed them and dropped herself on Dream's laps. 

"You don't want to take some rest?" He asked, looking at Sykkuno with concern. He did look a lot better but Dream didn't mind if Sykkuno just wanted to sleep in all day. 

"Nah, it's fine. I feel good now. All thanks to you." Sykkuno said to him while going to his usual coffee grinder.

Dream noticed his sister glancing at them while serving the food. Did she notice? Usually, she's good at noticing something weird about him.

"Dream, you want your coffee hot or cold?"

Oh no. His sister really looked at them weirdly now. Yes, he in fact, hates coffee. But, he tried Sykkuno's coffee and it didn't taste bad. She had her eyebrows crooked.

"Hot please." He answered normally and Drista raised her eyebrows at him, in confusion. Dream shook his head. Luckily, she let that slip.

Sykkuno gave him the coffee and drank it all without hesitation. 

"I think I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back downstairs." Sykkuno excused himself and that was when his sister attacked him.

"You hate coffee… And, you drank his coffee like crazy. You puked coffee that I made for you years ago."

Dream chuckled awkwardly. "Yes. But, it's not a huge deal. Right? Also, you bought me the coffee grinder. Now, it's not for nothing."

His sister looked concerned. "Wow, you're really in love this time. Whatever, Sykkuno's a nice guy. I like him!"

Dream didn't know why he felt so happy about that. They weren't even dating for real. 

"Yeah, he is a good guy."

"You also let him stay in your house. It's not like you haven't had a girlfriend over before but you bought him everything, Clay." 

He really did buy Sykkuno everything. Well, that wasn't really a solid point right? He just wanted to help out the man.

"I've never seen you taking two flights, going over to a state that is far away just to pick up your lover before. Maybe he is the right one… I would like to see both of you engaged by the end of this year." His sister covered up the food. "Enjoy the food. I have to attend a class."

Dream was actually glad that his sister was going home. He couldn't stand her digging into his actions towards Sykkuno anymore. He just felt called out.

Just as the girl left with an Uber, Sykkuno came downstairs. 

"Where's your sister?" He looked around, hoping to see her maybe.

"She left. Online class, as always." Dream pulled a chair for Sykkuno, letting him sit before he went back on his chair.

"Oohh. Would you like to watch a movie with me, Dream?" 

Dream smiled. "Sure. Can Patches join?"

Sykkuno chuckled, hand covering his mouth. "Of course."

.  
.

After eating the meal Drista brought for them, they both made some popcorns together. Both were so chaotic at making them.

"Dream, I think that it's too much sugar."

"Isn't that what making it taste a lot tasty?" 

"But not so healthy."

"Uhuh? But you eat fruity ramen."

"Well, it was meant to be healthy. It was healthier than sugary popcorns."

"Uhum? And you got stomach ache."

"Well, that's because I ate differently. I guess..."

"Nope. It's because of your ramen."

"At least I make good coffee."

"Well, that's true but I make better sandwiches."

Their kitchen session went on and on with their bantering.

.  
.

"What movie is this?"

"Horror movie. Since I'm living with you, I guess it's time to catch up with horror movies." Sykkuno seemed excited. 

Dream watched him in disbelief. Sykkuno was using him for horror entertainment purposes. 

"Are you using me, Syk? For your needs of horror entertainment?"

Sykkuno laughed. "Oh Jesus, no! I mean… Why not? But, it's not like I'm using you. It's more like I'm-" He couldn't finish because that's exactly what it was.

Dream laughed, wheezing a little. Sykkuno is so funny and cute. Adorable.

"Okay, sit closer babe. I'm scared." He made that up. He just wanted Sykkuno to scoot closer. He wasn't scared because he wasn't even paying attention to the horror movie. He was just staring at Sykkuno, watching his every move because he is incredibly attractive.

"Okay, I'm not scared. I'll keep you safe. Don't worry." Sykkuno was definitely bluffing. His eyelashes were literally shaking. Definitely because he was scared.

However, Dream played along. He grabbed Sykkuno's arm, acting like he was scared. He laid his head against Sykkuno's shoulder as well. Sykkuno didn't flinch so he took that as a "yes, I'm okay with skinship." Sykkuno also didn't mind when they held hands for a picture before.

Then, there was a jumpscare and Sykkuno was the one flinching so hard that he started hugging Dream. Dream smiled, taking his advantage of the situation and just patted Sykkuno on his back.

"Hm, now who's scared?"

"Uh, well. It's normal to get scared on a jumpscare. You were also scared earlier, right?"

They started bantering again.

"I wasn't even scared. I just acted like I was scared to see you acting like you're fine." Dream teased back, holding his laughter but he definitely couldn't stop smiling.

"Uh-huh? Jokes on you, Dream. I was faking that jumpscare."

"Are you sure? You are still holding me tight." Dream raised his eyebrows, mouth pouting towards his chest that Sykkuno still held.

Sykkuno immediately pulled away. "It was all an act. It was all an act."

Dream couldn't hold his laughter any longer. He wheezed and they both fell into laughter together. 

Without realising, Dream reached out his hand to ruffle Sykkuno's hair and that got borh of them to freeze at first. However, Sykkuno's smile just gave him comfort. Dream stopped ruffling but he still caressed his hair softly with his thumb.

"I like spending time with you." It was a confession that came straight from his mouth. He couldn't help but say it.

Sykkuno nodded. "Me too. Me too. You're so nice, cool and chill."

Dream chuckled again before he attacked Sykkuno with his tickling technique and Sykkuno was laughing. They both rolled on the floor. The horror movie was completely ignored.

Sykkuno fought back and they rolled until Sykkuno fell on top of Dream's chest. Dream immediately caught him in a hug, patting his back softly. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Dream put Sykkuno's head softly on his shoulder. 

"I love this." He said it again.

A nod from Sykkuno just made it hard for him to let go. So, they both stayed in their position like that until they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥺🥺🥺 Okay?


	10. Chapter 10

**Valkyrae @Valkyrae**   
_Among Us lobby by me at 2pm PST with:  
@fuslie  
@5uppp  
@Dream  
@Sykkuno  
@Quackity  
@marktuan  
@brookeab  
@TheRay_C  
@KarlJacobs__

∆  
 **Sykkuno @Sykkuno**  
 _WOO!! 🎉_  
∆  
 **Dream @Dream**  
 _Can't wait!!_  
∆  
 **Quackity @Quackity**  
 _I am 1 mm away from stopping @Sykkuno to meet his corrupt boyfriend._  
∆  
 **Mark Tuan @marktuan**  
 _Excited!!_  
∆  
 **Valkyrae @Valkyrae**  
 _People are really commenting about Dream and Sykkuno being inseparable. Should you know that it is easier for me to invite Dream now that my brain cell is his boyfriend._  
_ _ _

**horseradish @lokingrae**   
_LMAO RAE!! YES RAE, ABUSE YOUR POWER OVER SYKKUNO!_

**huntingly @imnotreallyhunting**  
 _GUYS??? REUNION OF MARK AND SYKKUNO!!!!!!_  
∆  
 **top fragging again @noiwaslying**  
 _OH SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT 🥺_

__________________________________

DREAM knew Mark Tuan. He is a KPOP idol. Very cool person. However, what he didn't know was that Mark and Sykkuno knew each other. Not that he had seen both of them interact, but he had seen some tweets about the both of them on Twitter. They were literally going crazy about the duo.

After a few readings, he figured out that they have played Among Us together before and they had been nicknamed "Good Boys", "Bathroom Buddies", and Mark openly watched Sykkuno's stream with his microphone unmuted. All the good dynamic stuff.

"Hello everyone!" Rae approached in the Discord call. 

"Hello!!" Everyone celebrated her approach well. Everyone in the lobby.

"So, today we are going to play some Among Us!! Can you guys introduce yourself to our special guest, Mark Tuan today?" 

Everyone made a line, Mark was in the middle in the Among Us lobby. 

"Lesie, go!"

"YESSS!!! LESLIE WOO!!"

Dream smiled as he heard Sykkuno's voice through his earphones and also through the open door of his room. They both didn't lock their doors. 

Leslie: Hi! I am Leslie Fu and I am a streamer. I have an elegant cat named Socko!

"SOCKO YEAH!" Sykkuno with his cheering again.

5up: Hi everyone! I'm 5up! I'm a gamer and a streamer. I am a part of the scarf gang with Sykkuno and Brooke.

"YESS SCARF GANG LET'S GO!"

"WOOO!!!"

That was Sykkuno and Brooke.

Then, it was Dream's turn. "Hi, I am Dream. I usually play Minecraft but lately I stream regularly."

"Yes, Dreammmmmm!!!" Sykkuno also cheered for him, which made his day a hundred times better. 

"Of course you stream regularly now, Dream." Rae made that suspicious voice.

"Yeah, we all know he just streams regularly so that he can be in what games Sykkuno are in." Quackity barged in. Oh, this man was joking, right?

Even though that's basically true.

"Guys?? Dream just loves to stream more now that he has more time for it." Sykkuno backed him up, not knowing the exact reason. He was probably the most oblivious person in the lobby.

"Enough, Sykkuno. Introduce yourself."

Sykkuno's character goes to the top of the lobby, very far away. This man knew how to make things unique.

"Hi, I'm Sykkuno. I am a streamer for-"

"NAH, DON'T YOU SAY IT!" Rae turned around Sykkuno in the lobby. "We all know what he's about to say."

"Streamer for fun." Dream added, chuckling. 

"Yep, yep!"

The introduction continued and when they were about to start the game.

"Sykkuno, do you need protection?" That was a question coming from Mark. 

"Oh, sure, Mark!"

Hmm.

When the game started, he followed them. They were jiggling a lot. It was in The Skeld map and Sykkuno suddenly went onto a vent. Oh, he wants to do the vent scan. 

Mark shouldn't have known what he meant, right? To Dream's surprise, he saw the both of them jiggling on the vent. So, Mark knew about Sykkuno's strategy after all.

Dream went along with them, jiggling as well. The next game, the both of them were still sticking together. Dream just gave up and walked away from them. Next game, they were still together. Many games later, they still were. Dream just decided to not look at them anymore.

He excused himself and left the lobby, ended his stream and thought it was a great time for him to end his stream as well because he lost all of his energy because of that.

_________________________________

"Bye guys, this is my LG. Thanks everyone."

Dream left the game.

Everyone gasped in shock. But, Rae immediately went, "Sykkuno!! Look what you've done!"

Sykkuno was still in shock that Dream left just like that. He couldn't even say thanks or anything before he left. He left too soon. Why was Rae blaming him, though?

"What? What did I do?" He screamed in panic language.

"You've made him jealous you dummy dum dum!" Leslie answered for Rae.

What??

Sykkuno closed his mouth. "Jealous? What do you mean jealous? I've just been playing the game."

"No, all you did was simping for Mark and ignored him completely." Rae registered another answer.

"I would like to say that Dream was just being a dramatic bitch so it's fine." Quackity offered his opinion.

Sykkuno couldn't believe this. Was Dream really jealous?

"Wait… what?" Mark seemed confused. "What's with Dream and Sykkuno?"

Everyone laughed at that.

"Oh, Mark didn't know." Karl chuckled. "They are a couple. It's okay, Mark. I wished Sykkuno was single too."

"Oh." Mark was quiet for a moment. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

They just laughed at that. 

Sykkuno still couldn't think well about what just happened. "Rae, I think I need to go off as well. It's late… I'm getting dinner. Thank you for playing everyone." He needed to talk to Dream.

"Awww. He's going to chase his hubby." 

Sykkuno laughed, then left the game. He ended his stream properly. Everyone in the chat was telling him to go after Dream.

Was it actually that bad? Did he really ignore Dream? He did. He did. Oh God. Dream didn't deserve getting treated like that. He just got so excited that he got to play again with Mark. He lost focus on his own- Wait. Dream wasn't even his real boyfriend. He shouldn't be that concerned. Right?

He got out of his room, and went to Dream's room. He knocked on the door. Leaning against the door frame because he wasn't answered.

"Dream…?" Sykkuno felt it now. He felt the guilt dashing in his feelings. He shouldn't have ignored Dream just like that.

"Dream… I'm sorry I ignored you. I was too excited to see Mark. It has been so long. But, of course it was just a solid fan kind of attraction. I-.. I'm sorry. I like playing with you. I love spending time with you." He lost his words. He stopped saying anything.

He waited long enough until he heard footsteps inside, approaching the door. He wasn't ready for the door to be open so he almost fell but Dream grabbed him by the waist and arm, saving him from a shameless fall.

Sykkuno took that as a chance to look at his face. Dream's jaw locked tight. His dirty blond hair was a mess. He looked mad. He was mad!

"I'm sorry." He said it again.

"You think I accept an apology without special gifts?" He finally talked!

Sykkuno smiled a little. "What kind of gifts do you want?" 

Dream didn't answer but he adjusted Sykkuno properly, changing their position to hugging. Sykkuno was speechless at first but he just hugged back.

"This is it?" He asked, still unsure.

"This is it, but, you want to kiss me on the cheeks then I'll feel a lot better." Dream glanced at him for a second. He smirked.

Oh, really? Wouldn't it be funny if he actually did it? Wouldn't Dream be surprised?

Sykkuno smiled and slowly, he tiptoed a little before he landed his lips against Dream's left cheek and he saw how shocked Dream was with his action. Maybe Dream didn't expect it at all, huh.

Dream looked at him. His eyes wide. "A-a..."

He lost his words, didn't he?

Sykkuno just smiled. "Are you not mad anymore?"

__________________________________

Dream was still speechless. Sykkuno did it without hesitation that he was still surprised. He couldn't even talk.

Sykkuno's lips were so soft against his cheek. They were almost like cotton but… UGH! He couldn't do this anymore. What did he think in the first place?

Acting as Sykkuno's boyfriend? Picking him up in Las Vegas? Letting him live in his own house? Buying him almost everything? It felt too real now.

"Dream… Did I make you uncomfortable?"

Dream finally snapped out of his breakdown. "No.. Hell no. I-I… I loved it. You can…" He was ashamed to say it. "You can kiss me all you want, okay?"

Sykkuno's smile at the end made Dream want to lose his mind already. Why was he falling so hard for him? Was he right at translating his own feelings?

He's in love with the guy, right?

"Okay, why don't we go downstairs and make some food? I'm hungry. Patches is hungry and you should be hungry too." Sykkuno pulled him by holding his arm and Dream didn't want him to let go. Ever.

He knew it by the time his heart skipped a beat again. He's madly in love with Sykkuno.

Putting his emotions breaking down into pieces because he figured out that he had fallen hard into love, Dream tried to focus on cooking. They were cooking together. Both wearing aprons with a little pot doodled on them. A couple aprons. 

"Okay, so. The recipe said to put salt after we boiled it." Dream read it out loud.

Sykkuno turned really fast, grabbing Dream's IPad. "What? I..."

Dream raised his eyebrows. He knew what was coming.

"I boiled the chicken with the salt…"

He was right about what was coming when Sykkuno stopped him.

"Hmm… Well, it's not that dangerous to have high blood pressure sometimes, right?" Dream tried his best, so Sykkuno didn't feel bad with what he did.

"I'm sorry, Dream."

He shook his head fast. "Nah, it's nothing. Why don't we just order food outside? We can chop the chicken into pieces, and grill them tomorrow. Okay?"

Sykkuno sighed. "Okay. My sense of focus is really bad. What can I say?"

Dream figured that out already actually.

"Er, Dream. I want to wash my clothes. Where is the-"

Dream pulled Sykkuno to follow him. He just held his hand softly. 

"This little room right here is the laundry room." He opened the door for Sykkuno and Sykkuno nodded.

"Okay, thanks."

"What do you want to eat?" He asked, as he watched Sykkuno cut those salted chicken into pieces. 

"Err, anything actually. I'm not picky at all."

"Really? Okay… Can we eat together? I want to talk about… some stuff." He requested it. Sykkuno looked away from his chicken. 

"Oh, okay!"

Sykkuno looked nervous but Dream was more nervous than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T I don't know what I wrote skskk


	11. Chapter 11

They were eating their dinner when Sykkuno suddenly got a call. The both of them saw that the caller ID was Sykkuno's landlord.

"Err, I should pick this up."

Dream nodded. He didn't mind at all. He continued eating as he glanced sometimes at Sykkuno. He talked as slowly as he could. Dream didn't even think of listening to it anyway.

But, there was a smile when the call ended. 

"Dream, my house is almost done with the repairing. I might be able to go back." Sykkuno looked happy.

Dream lost his smile. He tried to force it though. "Oh, really? I'm happy for you then!" He faked a happy tone as well.

He really wasn't prepared to lose his housemate that quick. Did he need to wake up to being alone after this? No.

"Yeah, I can go home in a week!"

A week? Sykkuno has only been at his house a week too! Shouldn't they double the time?

"Don't rush it, Syk." He stopped eating, losing his appetite. He just watched as Sykkuno continued eating.

"Don't rush it? I feel like I've been burdening you too much." 

Dream chuckled. "What do you mean? Look, I love taking care of small stuff that I can help you with and I don't mind at all because you are a great… company."

"Thanks Dream." Sykkuno smiled at him. "I appreciate you very much. I somehow don't know how to repay you with all the help. You help me to do the fake dating, you help me with the robbery. Everything. You have helped me too much. I don't think I can repay you at all."

Dream took a deep breath. "Can I say something?"

"Sure." Sykkuno looked at him, giving his full focus.

Dream felt like exploding. "You… You can…" He exhaled loudly. "You can call me Clay." Then, he gave his smile. Hoping his sudden topic would make Sykkuno feel comfortable.

"Oh..." Sykkuno was speechless at first. "Of course! Thanks for believing in me, Dre- eh- Clay! Clay is such a good name! I love it."

Could Sykkuno stop being so sweet already? Dream could lose his sanity if he kept on being sweet but so oblivious.

"Do you… like me?" He continued with his agenda.

"Of course I like you, Dream! You are such a sweet guy! You make me feel so happy all the time."

Stop, Sykkuno.

"What would you say if I want to stop our fake dating?" He began low. Maybe he went big on that because Sykkuno looked so speechless. 

"Oh… you don't like it? You don't like the fake dating…. Clay?" Sykkuno sounded sad, which confused Dream a little bit.

"Yes I don't like it." Dream answered honestly. Of course, he preferred to have it for real. He didn't want it to be fake anymore. He wanted their relationship to be the real one.

"Oh… I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with the plan. I can… I can tell public that we break up-"

Dream shook his head right away. He moved his plate full of spaghetti aside. "Look at me, Sykkuno."

Sykkuno looked at him. They were staring at each other's eyes deeply.

"I don't want you to break it up." He took Sykkuno's hand slowly. He pit down the fork for him. Then, he grasped Sykkuno's hand tightly. "Why do you think I was always jealous all the time, babe?"

Sykkuno's eyes widened a little before he exhaled as well. "I see what you're saying. Actually, no. I don't get it."

Dream laughed, in pain, almost. "Oh God. Isn't it obvious? I like you. Deeper than I should. God, I think I love you, Sykkuno."

Sykkuno's mouth opened. He was in a real shock. It was a long pause of any noise. Dream just stared at him with hope. 

High hope.

"Oh? Are you… serious?"

Dream nodded in a hurry. He was too nervous waiting for Sykkuno's response.

"Oh, so- Why'd you want to stop the fake dating?"

"Just thought we should just do it for real." He said honestly. He didn't care if Sykkuno see him as a desperate person after this. He was in the thought where he should chase for the person that he loved.

"Ohhh….." It was a long one from Sykkuno. Then, Sykkuno looked away, covering his face. His ears were red. Was he shy?

Sykkuno was going to make him feel shy too. Maybe he already did. He felt heat around his ears.

"I… I…"

"You can take your time." Taking time will definitely pain him but he was willing to wait for Sykkuno.

"Actually, Dream…" Sykkuno was seen taking his breath again. He was going to make a decision, wasn't he?

Oh God. Please. Please. Please.

"I like you a lot too… I don't know actually. You seem so cool. I don't think I will really be the perfect lucky one for you. I don't want to disappoint you-"

Dream took both of his hands this time. "Don't say that! I love you, okay? You can love me too. You deserve my love and I'm hoping to get some from you too. Is that… okay?" He asked softly, bowing so his face was closer to Sykkuno. He wanted to get all of his trust.

The shorter man smiled. It was a shy one.

"I would… I'm so sorry. I don't know how to do this well. This is literally my first time having someone confessing in real life and-"

Dream chuckled. Why is he so cute??

"Do you accept me as your boyfriend, Sykkuno? The real one? No more faking. No more pretending. Just truth and real love."

Sykkuno looked like he was about to hyperventilate. "..... Yes. I do. If you don't mind having such a lame boyfriend of course-"

"Shut up. You are literally the most handsome and perfect man ever. Okay? I want you to trust me to take care of you. We should be able to trust each other. Okay?"

Sykkuno nodded.

"Thank you."

Dream couldn't stop smiling. His heart was too close to exploding. His stomach was full of butterflied. He never felt the happiest before until Sykkuno accepted him.

"Thank you for accepting me too, Clay!"

Sykkuno was finally his real boyfriend and he couldn't wait to show all the love he has for him.

__________________________________

 **Dream @Dream**  
 _I'm in love with the right person❤️_  
__________________________________

 **Sykkuno**  
 _Thank you! ❤️_  
__________________________________

 **rae @Valkyrae**  
You could just retweet his tweet, Sykkuno.

**Quackity @Quackity**   
_Is this some kind of a reconfirmation?_

**hJune @h7une**   
_I don't need a reminder of how single I am._

**karl too @honkkarl**   
_single btw :')_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and supporting!! A continuation has been posted under the same series!


End file.
